kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayumu Tenkuji
is the son of Takeru Tenkuji and Chloe . He is able to transform into . But unlike his father, his Parka Ghost, Face Pantheon and Transient are white. In episode 50, he refers himself as , implied to come from a despaired future, who travels to the human world in search of Takeru. Character History Ayumu appears from a golden Gamma Hole resembling one used by someone with a connection to the Great Eye, searching for something with the power to change the world. He finds Kamen Rider Genm attempting to trigger the Shakariki Sports Gashat, pulling it out of his hand, curious how it could have the power he was seeking. Genm tries taking the Gashat back by force, but Makoto and Alain (as Specter and Necrom) arrive and fight him off. Ayumu says he is looking for Takeru; taken to the Daitenku Temple, he shows rather extensive insight into events of the recent past and the future. He questions the usefulness of Takeru's decision not to remain as a ghost, constantly repeating how hopeless the future is and how people can't change it, and later expressing doubt that only Makoto, Kanon, and Alain can fix the Gamma World. Takeru tells him how peoples' connections with each other will branch out and allow them to change the world, but Ayumu runs off, encountering strange boxes and a group of Bugster Viruses. Takeru (as Ghost) and an arriving Ex-Aid defeat the Viruses, before jumping in to protect Ayumu from an energy blast attack by Genm. The attack knocks away the Shakariki Sports Gashat, which Genm retrieves before departing. Ayumu continues to deny peoples' ability to change the future, how those who can help won't always be around, but Takeru says that their feelings have connected and will always be with him, that this is the power to change the world, and that he believes in Ayumu's power and humanity's potential. Seemingly convinced, Ayumu steps away, reaffirming his resolve before a golden Gamma Hole appears behind him. He steps backwards into it, thanking Takeru and whispering the word "dad". Personality During most of his appearance, Ayumu is in a state of pessimistic outlook, convinced that people are powerless to change the future and that there is no point in having hope, hinting he may come from a future of seeming hopelessness and despair at least from his perspective. Because of this, he is in search of some object with the power to change the world. Family *Takeru Tenkuji - Father **Ryu Tenkuji - Paternal grandfather **Yuri Tenkuji - Paternal grandmother *Chloe - Mother Powers and Abilities *'Golden Gamma Hole Portal:' Ayumu was able to come to the human world through a golden Gamma Hole, not unlike which was used by the Gammaizers and the Great Eye's avatars. It is hinted that he used it to time travel as well. *'Item Confiscation:' Seemingly accidentally, Ayumu was able to steal the Shakariki Sports Gashat right out of Genm's hand as he searched for something with "the power to change the world". Forms is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Ghost. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Ore= Ore Damashii *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 96.0 kg. is the default form of Kamen Rider Ghost. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ayumu is portrayed by . Notes *His background is similar to Eiji Tomari from Kamen Rider Drive. Both of them are the sons of the protagonist Kamen Riders, and come from a hopeless future. Incidentally, both of them are also dressed in entirely white clothes. **The future Kamen Rider Ghost's suit is a palette swap of the original with the colors of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost while retaining the shape of Ghost's Face Pantheon. Coincidentally, this resemblance to the Summer Movie villain also echoes Eiji Tomari, who shared the form of Kamen Rider Dark Drive with the Paradox Roidmude. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 50: Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! References Category:Ghost Characters Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Heroes Category:Relatives